Shield
by froyozensight
Summary: Lovino wasn't lonely, damnit. So why wouldn't the damn tomato bastard leave him alone? And...why didn't Lovino want him to really leave? fluffy Spamano, rating for Lovi's mouth.


Number: 06  
Prompt: #20 - Shield  
Summary: Lovino wasn't lonely, damnit. So why wouldn't the damn tomato bastard leave him alone? And...why didn't Lovino want him to really leave?  
Pairings: fluffy Spamano  
Rating: T+ cuz Romano has a dirty dirty mouth.

Disclaimer: I don't own the series, but I have the first two seasons and volume 1! That counts for something right?

####################

No matter what you bastards say, I am not lonely goddamnit.

I, contrary to _mio fratello_'s beliefs, am quite satisfied in my solitary existence.

I'm not lying. I'm not lonely.

I'm not.

…

Shut up. I hate you.

/

So there I was, just sitting in my living room, minding my own business, watching some TV, when the doorbell rings. Normally, I would've just yelled at Feliciano to get it, but he was out with his douchebag of a boyfriend, that damn potato bastard.

I waited a few minutes, hoping that whoever it was would just kindly go the fuck away, but then the doorbell rang again.

And again.

And again.

And I knew it would keep on ringing incessantly until I got a headache, so I saved myself the trouble and grudgingly pushed myself off the couch and stomped to the door in frustration.

Yanking the door open, I shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?"

"_Jajajajaja_, I just came to see you, Lovi~."

I felt my face grow red despite the fact that Spain showing up randomly did not make me happy. Honestly. It didn't.

"Well, I don't want to see you, you bastard, so you can just go back to your stupid tomato-filled house! Feliciano isn't here anyway!"

The damn bastard just laughed his stupid laugh as he just walked past me into my own house without waiting to be invited.

"_Jaja_, I told you, Lovi! I'm here to see you, not Feli! I know he's out with Ludwig anyway."

Angrily, I slammed the door and followed Antonio as he walked further into my house and just walked into my kitchen like he owned the goddamn place.

Fucking bastard pissed me off.

"Why the hell did you come all the way here just to see me, bastard?" I growled as I leaned against the doorway to the kitchen, watching with only mild curiosity as Antonio went around collecting ingredients for something. I didn't give a real damn what he was making. "Besides, I was just at your house for dinner the other damn day!"

Damn tomato jerk made that stupid tsking noise as he continued making paella (or what I assumed was paella because the shithead was always making paella), and replied, "Such vulgar language really isn't cute, Lovi!"

"I don't give a flying turtle's ass what's cute, you damn bastard. Why are you fucking here?" Again I felt my face heating up—an annoying side-effect of being around the damn man.

"Buhyoo~! Not only is the idea of flying turtles adorable, but your tomato face is the cutest thing ever, Lovi~!"

I threw the closest thing at him I could grab, which was unfortunately just a stray apple on the counter instead of something good like a knife. It hit Spain on the forehead before he knew what was happening, but he managed to catch it on its descent and put it gently back on the counter.

"Oowww~ That hurt Lovi!" I just glared at him. "Okay, okay! Feli asked me to come over and make you dinner because he was going to spend the night at Ludwig's and said you wouldn't want to be alone!"

"Damn bastard! I don't get lonely! Besides, I wouldn't want you keeping me company even if I suddenly went deaf and couldn't hear all the dumbassery things you say! When I want to hang out someone, I'll arrange it myself. _Mio stupido fratello_ needs to keep his _stupido_ nose out of my business!"

The goddamn douchebag of tomatoes had the nerve, _the nerve_, to just laugh his shitty laugh in my face and just continued making his paella.

"That's what Feli said you'd say! Jajaja, how about you go watch TV while I finish making dinner?"

I really wanted to give that bastard a piece of my mind, but he was making me dinner. Figuring it could at least wait until after eating, I huffed a little and walked back to the living room.

I didn't give into him goddamnit; I was just hungry.

/

When the jerk was finally done, he didn't even bother to let me know. Jerk just came into the living with two bowls of the dish and two glasses of wine on a tray.

"Here you go, Lovi! Paella made with love~!"

"Hmph, doesn't fucking matter what it's made with as long as it's edible, bastard," I grumbled as I grabbed a bowl and started eating—reluctantly, because it's not like I thought it'd be good to start with or anything.

Bastard Spain just smiled a little as he started eating too.

Normally silence is a godsend when one is eating with Spain, but though the jabbering Spaniard with a mouth full of food is multiple levels of bash my brain in annoying, it wasn't really eating with Spain without it. Not that I liked eating with the shithead or something equally wussy!

"W-Why are you so quiet, bastard?" I wanted to wince at my hesitation, but comforted myself by saying it was most definitely a manly hesitation.

You heard me—_manly_.

"_Que_? What'd you say Lovi?" Antonio looked up from his food, where he'd apparently been thinking intensely while eating. I scoffed, that was a first.

"I asked why you weren't rambling on like the fucking idiot you are…" Our eyes met, and it was only because I didn't wanna catch stupid that I looked away first.

My statement wasn't greeted with that damnable annoying Spanish laugh of his, and that alone made me look back at him.

I instantly regretted doing so because the damn freak was staring at me as if I'd just did the cutest fucking thing in the world.

That's probably exactly what the bastard was thinking too.

"Buhyoo~! You're so cute when you're pretending not to care about me, Lovi~!" He set his bowl and mine down so fast that I didn't have time to deflect the bone-crushing hug he had decided to give me.

"F-Fuck! Let go of me, damn tomato freak!"

"But you're just so cute, Lovi! I _had_ to hug you!"

Squirming out of discomfort, many different forms of which were coursing through me all at once, I struggled against the Spaniard, but the douchebag had too much upper body strength from waving that damn bitch, Maria, around.

"Well now you've fucking hugged me, let go!"

"No." The drastic change in Antonio's voice made me stop moving, and I looked sideways at his head even though I couldn't see his face.

"T-Tomato bastard? Why are you being extra fucking weird tonight?"

Spain was quiet for a while before he fully rested his head on my shoulder, still refusing to let me go, and mumbled, "Feli said that you were feeling lonely lately and thought I could help."

"D-Dick, I'm not lonely. Feli just says annoying shit because he's too busy sucking face with that damn Hasslehoff to know what I really feel."

"Then why don't you tell me how you really feel? I'm not busy, and I love you. I'll listen."

I unwillingly felt myself stiffen in his arms. I hated it when he said that word to me. Love—how could he say it so earnestly, but not really mean it?

"Fuckface, you're just saying that," I growled, trying to push him away again.

He met my eyes, that childish determination in his stun—stupid, in his _stupid_ green eyes, and replied huffily, "Am not!"

"Jerkoff, you say the same goddamn thing to Feliciano, wino, Bella, Pothead, and albino-creep all the time!"

"_Si, pero te quiero m__á__s_!"

Rolling my eyes at him, a blush _definitely_ not on my cheeks, I finally manage to push him off me and stand up. I had no qualms leaving him by himself and going to my room to be by myself.

Fucking bastard grabbed my wrist before I'd even gone a step.

"Lovino, why do you never believe me when I tell you I love you, and then leave?"

I'd be damned if I turned around so he could see my face, which was now his favorite shade of bright red.

"I don't _always_ leave, jerk…" I weakly tugged on my arm, knowing it was futile. The damn asshole wasn't going to let go until he had an answer. Bastard could be oblivious, but he was damn stubborn.

"Lovino."

"…B-Because I know you don't mean it, alright you bastard?" My voice came out softer than I meant, and I cursed myself for being so vulnerable around him.

"Of course I mean it, Lovino; why wouldn't I?"

"Because no one ever does…"

I felt his hand tighten around my wrist, and I felt my breath quicken. Not because I was attracted to the freak or anything, but because I was scared. I barely even admitted this stuff to myself; I didn't want to fucking spill my guts to this dumbass, who'd more than likely just laugh his dickface laugh and call me a cute tomato.

"Lovino…" I could feel by the slight pull on my arm that he had stood up, but I was still shocked when he spun me around quickly (damn him and his mastery of dance) and pulled me into another hug. However, this one was gentler and it was annoyingly tempting to wrap my arms around him as a pussy way of needing him. "Please, tell me, Lovino."

I didn't want to tell him, but the damn bastard sounded so fucking sad that I took pity on his wimpy soul because it's not like I actually had always wanted someone to listen to me rant about how I felt or anything because that wouldn't be manly, and I'm manly to the core.

I'm so manly it hurts to keep my feelings in all the time, that's the only reason why I began telling him.

"People say they love me," I began softly, most definitely _not_ nuzzling into his shoulder, "but in the end it's always a lie. I always knew Grandpa Rome loved Feliciano, not me. Feliciano loves that damn potato bastard now, even though he said he'd always love me. You…you say it to everyone, so it loses its meaning when you say it to me. B-Besides, everyone always loves Feliciano more than me. You're no exception…"

"Lovino." I could tell he wanted me to meet his eyes, but I refused. It was a lot easier to talk to him when I didn't have to stare at his stupid face. I felt and heard him sigh. "Lovino, please look at me."

"Don't wanna, bastard."

"I have something I want to show you."

I pulled away from him out of curiosity, nothing more. He smiled at me, which made me frown and blush at the same time. I hated that smile so much.

"What is it basta—?" I didn't get to finish my question because Antonio was kissing me.

What. The. Fuck.

My brain stopped. I wasn't sure if I should push him away and go to my room like previously planned, or…or kiss him back like I'd always wanted to.

Shut up. Don't act like you didn't know.

To my annoyance, the idiot pulled away just when I had decided to kiss him back. B-But it's not like I was that disappointed or anything!

He cupped my face with one hand and smiled as he forced our eyes to meet. For once, I found myself not minding his smile as much as I leaned into his hand in a manly fashion, my eyes not deviating from his at all.

I was maybe a little mesmerized by how, well, _cool_ he was being.

"I will always love you, Lovi. _Tú eres mi amor_."

My face was heating up rapidly, and I was trying desperately not to let too much emotion onto my face. I was feeling so many of the damned things thanks to the bastard.

"Y-You're not shitting me, right?"

"_Jaja, nunca, mi amor_."

The way he said that, so lovingly and thoughtful, made me think that maybe, he really did mean it this time. Staring back at him, I realized, what the hell did I have to lose by believing him? I was already by myself, why not enjoy a few moments of true companionship with somebody, even if that somebody is the annoying Spaniard.

So I maybe kinda kissed the jerk back.

I could feel him smiling into the kiss, and I maybe kinda smiled a little too.

When we broke apart, I made sure my frown was back though. I wouldn't give him the pleasure of actually seeing me smile.

Well…not yet…

"_A-Anch'io ti amo, bastardo_..."

Antonio smiled wider than I thought even possible as he hugged me tightly before easing us both to the couch, his arms holding me tight the whole time. I tried to protest as he made me lay on top of him, but he was warm, and I was starting to get tired, so I didn't really feel like fighting it, plus he was comfy, and he smelled good, and—

Goddamnit I sound like a woman.

I could tell by his breathing that he was beginning to drift off too, but apparently not before asking me one more question.

"If you love me, Lovi, why do you never seem to want to be around me?"

"Because you piss me off and that wino bastard and potato bastard's creepy albino brother are always with you and they piss me off even more."

"Aww, but Lovi!"

I poked him harshly in the stomach before fisting my hands in his shirt, and snuggled like a man.

"Shut up, bastard, and go to sleep."

"Anything for my Lovi," he said softly as he chuckled a little, running his fingers through my hair.

I fell asleep feeling happier than I had in a long time that night.

####################

A/N: So I'm not really sure about how "good" this one is compared to my other one-shots. It was my first real shot at this pairing (though I love it to bits and pieces), and I've just never in general really written Lovino. Spain, little bits here and there, but this is my first time writing a lot of Lovino. I mean, the fic was from his POV!

I don't know, it was a cute idea and I wanted to write it. If it's not my best, that's okay because I don't know how to make it better. I like it well enough how it is.

Hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter of Tortuga up before NaNoWriMo...D:

P.S. Spain is saying: "But I love you more!" and "You are my love." or something along those, and that one thing that Lovi says *should* be "I love you too".

But it's probably all wrong. :/

Review to let me know what you thought? :D


End file.
